Dragonheart All AFluttershy
by badboylover24
Summary: Story 4 of my True to Your Heart series. Discord tricks Pyrus the dragon from Dragonshy into kidnapping Fluttershy and wooing her to be his mate. When her friends go to rescue her, Discord will kidnap Celestia! I own no one in this fanfic.
1. Pyrus' Dream Pony

**Dragonheart All A-Fluttershy**

**Summary****:** Pyrus (the dragon from _Dragonshy_) had just realized that he has fallen in love with Fluttershy, the Pegasus Pony who stood up to him. Having found this secret out, Discord tricks him into kidnapping Fluttershy to woo her into becoming his mate. While our heroes try to save Fluttershy, the Draconequus will kidnap Princess Celestia…again! I don't own anyone in this fanfic; they all belong to their respected owners.

**Ch.1: Pyrus' Dream Pony**

Within the cave of an island not too far from the land of Equestria, one creature was enjoying his nap among his bed of treasures, gold, and jewels. He is a large red dragon named Pyrus, but he is no ordinary dragon. Some time back, he tried to have his nap in a mountain at the outskirts of Ponyville. However, a group of Ponies came to his cave at the mountaintop to ask him to nap somewhere else. As a result, he blew a cloud of smoke at them and right into a rock. He never meant to; he was cranky from all their complaining…and that smart-aleck rainbow Pegasus kicked him in the nose!

That was when he first laid his golden eyes on…her…a beautiful pale yellow Pegasus Pony with a long flowing tail and mane of bright pink, bright blue eyes, and three pink butterflies for a Cutie Mark. She was brave enough to stand up to Pyrus, angry that he would hurt her friends like that. He was surprised and a little frightened from her scolding but was able to explain that he did it because her rainbow friend kicked him. The yellow Pony apologized for her friend before explaining that they want him to sleep somewhere else because his smoky snoring was becoming an unhealthy hazard to other creatures besides the Ponies living in Ponyville.

Hearing about that problem, Pyrus felt extremely sorry and ashamed. He had no idea that his emitting smoke via snoring was causing breathing problems for others. He felt so terrible that he burst into tears in front of the Pony, feeling like she might think of him as some big baby. Instead, she stroked his nose, sweetly telling him that it's all right and that he just made a bad decision. Having earned her forgiveness and feeling much better, Pyrus left the mountain and went to a dragon doctor to help fix his smoky snoring. The doctor did fix it, and the red dragon now feels better than ever now that he no longer has to worry about his snoring smoke and suffocating other animals. He then settled in the island not far from Equestia to enjoy his nap more.

For some reason, however, he couldn't sleep. Every time he closes his eyes and drifts of, he would be dreaming of the yellow Pegasus…such as right now…

_Pyrus opened his eyes to find himself in the cave where he tried to have his nap, the same one in the mountaintop just at the outskirts of Ponyville. The sun was setting, and he can hear beautiful singing just outside the cave…singing?_

_Pyrus got up quickly to his feet. He recognizes that voice; it belongs to the yellow Pegasus. He quickly stepped out of the cave to look outside, and there stood his little Pony, singing with the bluebirds flying around her. For some strange reason, Pyrus found out that he has shrunk because he finds himself only a foot taller than the Pony._

_But he didn't seem to care. He was enchanted by this lovely creature. Her singing is the most beautiful singing he has ever heard. Her eyes are like aquamarines, and her mane and tail like cherry blossoms. And her fur makes her look like a piece of the sun Celestia herself has brought down to earth for him._

_Pyrus also recalled her gentle kindness. How he soothed his tears with a stroke of her hoof and her comforting words. No other female could ever be sweeter than her. He then stepped out of the cave and towards her._

"_Fluttershy?" For some strange reason, he knew her name, although she never gave it to him. The yellow Pony turned to him and smiled._

"_Pyrus…" she replied softly and sweetly. The red dragon then stepped closer to her, his heart beating faster than before._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked her with gentle confusion. Fluttershy simply placed her cheek against his throat, making him blush a deeper shade of red._

"_I couldn't stay away," she answered with a small smile. "I've missed you so much…" He then wrapped his arms around her slowly, gently, and lovingly. She has been on his mind lately that Pyrus has missed her as well._

"_I've missed you too," he whispered to her. She then looked up at him and he at her…aquamarine eyes and golden eyes…Pyrus could just swim deeply in those pools. Cupping her cheek with his clawed hand, he pressed his lips into hers to kiss her._

"_I love you…"_

Pyrus woke up with a gasp, finding himself in his own private cave, on his own island. He then let out a sad sigh. The red dragon had been having dreams every time he falls asleep, and each and every one of them features the beautiful Fluttershy. Why is he always dreaming of her?

"Oh, who am I kidding!" he cried, shaking his head with remorse. "I already know the answer to _that_ question! I've fallen in love with her!" He then rested his head down onto the pile of treasures and cried silently. True he has fallen in love with Fluttershy because of her kind heart that has outshined her beauty, but he can never have her. Her friends wouldn't allow it.

"What I wouldn't give…" he whimpered softly, "to have her with me…so that I may woo her…into becoming my mate…" He then cried some more, knowing that that wish will never come true. He has no idea how _wrong_ he is.


	2. Deal or Trickery?

Sorry for the delay, but here's the second chapter.

**Ch.2: Deal or Trickery?**

Within the abandoned castle within the heart of the Everfree Forest, Discord lied on his checkered-patterned divan, chowing down on a carton of popcorn and watching his cotton candy cloud displaying the image of the mourning Pyrus.

"So…" he said, stroking his beard with interest. "This dragon here is in love with sweet little Fluttershy, is he?" He then turned to the heart-shaped picture frame holding the lovely picture of his beloved Princess Celestia.

"Now that I think about it, they just might be cute together," he said before tickling under her chin. "Don't you think so too, my little Tia?"

"_Do you want usss to bring him to you, bosss?"_ Hiss asked via telepathy spell.

"_No need,"_ he answered him, getting up from his divan. _"I will visit him myself. You and Kaa return to the castle."_ He then snapped his fingers and vanished from the room.

When he appeared again, the Draconequus has found himself in Pyrus' cave and looking straight at the red dragon himself. Seeing how huge his victim is, he got a little nervous. Nevertheless, he would take care of his size. How else would his relationship with Fluttershy work out? Discord then cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?" he then called out to the dragon. Pyrus stopped his crying and lifted up his head to the sound of his voice and turned to him.

His golden eyes went wide with confusion at this smaller creature before him. He looks like a dragon made up of different body parts. He has never seen anything like him before. Then again, he has seen things as strange as this guy.

"Who are you?" he asked. Discord just smiled at him.

"The name's Discord," he answered, placing his lion paw on his chest. "I've learned that you have a problem, and I wish to solve it for you."

"What problem?" the dragon demanded with a glare of suspicion.

"You know," Discord answered simply. "You're troubled affections for the yellow Pegasus Fluttershy." He jumped back when Pyrus leapt to his feet angrily.

"THOSE FEELINGS ARE _PERSONAL_!" he roared, making the whole cave rumble.

"Hey, easy there, big guy," Discord said, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm not here to blackmail ya. I came here to help you out." The dragon calmed down a bit but still held his glare in his eyes.

"What can _you_ do to help me?" he asked in disbelief. "It's not like you have magic on you…do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Discord answered with a smile. "I can grant you the chance to have Fluttershy all to yourself."

"How can you do that?" Pyrus demanded. "Her friends would never let me be with her, not after what I have almost done to them with my smoke."

"Oh, but you've gotten _that_ taken care of, didn't you?" he asked. "If you're still concerned about her friends, I have a solution for you."

"And what's that?"

"Personally, I think you're relationship with Fluttershy can work out better if you were the same size as her. Nothing personal, but the size as you are now might be a problem for her and everyone else."

"Will I stay that way?" Pyrus asked.

"Of course," the demon answered, "provided that you do everything right."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You have to take her with you to someplace private," he answered, "whether she likes it or not, so that you may woo her until she agrees to be your bride. And you can never let her go until she says yes. If you let that happen, you will return to your large size." Pyrus' heart sank at the suggestion.

"You mean…kidnap her?" he asked with fear. "I…I can't…" Discord just smiled.

"Think of Fluttershy," he said to her. "You _do_ want to be with her forever…don't you?" This is all part of his plan. If Pyrus kidnaps Fluttershy to woo her, the others will go to rescue her. When they do, Celestia will be open for him to take back with him to his hideout. It's a foolproof plan…as long as Pyrus agrees to the deal.

Pyrus, meanwhile, thought about it. He really does want to be with Fluttershy, but he can't just go and kidnap her. He can tell by her kind heart that she's sensitive and delicate like a budding flower that's about to bloom. Perhaps if he _persuades_ her, asks her to come with him to talk to her alone…she would understand, and it's worth a shot…

"Alright," he answered him calmly. "I'll do it." Discord smiled in reply and held up his eagle claw to snap his fingers.

"Remember," he said to the dragon, "you can't let her go _until_ she agrees to be your bride." Pyrus nodded as he closed his eyes, and Discord snapped his fingers.

Red glittering flames suddenly flew around and engulfed Pyrus. As a dragon, Pyrus was immune to burns from fire, so he took no notice. He only felt a strange tingling sensation go up and down his body. The dragon figured that it is the shrinking spell doing its thing. At first he thought it would be painful, but feeling that it isn't, he relaxed and let the spell work its magic. A minute later, the tingling stopped, and the flames vanished.

"Okay," Discord said to him, "you can open your eyes now." Pyrus did so, and he couldn't believe it. Discord is now the same size as he is! He then looked around his cave, finding it a lot bigger and roomier than he last saw it. The spell worked!

"You did it!" he cried with delight as he looked himself over. "You _were_ telling the truth!"

"Now you have the chance to go and win Fluttershy's heart," Discord said to him with a smile. "Just remember what I have told you and do _not _let her go until she agrees to be your mate."

"I'll remember," the dragon replied before dashing out of the cave. However, as he did so, he crashed passed Discord, causing him to spin around like a twister.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" He spun at top speed for about five to ten seconds before stopping, the mismatching pupils going round and round like balls in a pair of roulette wheels.

"Whoa-oh-oh…" he groaned as he held his head. "He must _really _love that timid little Pony…" He then shook his head to clear it before looking out the cave entrance to find Pyrus taking off into the sky.

"The scheme is now all set," he said, rubbing his hands together evilly. "Now to make sure it goes accordingly to plan." He then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light to return to the main land.

**Ch.3: Swept Off Her Hooves**


	3. Swepted off Her Hooves

**Ch.3: Swept Off Her Hooves**

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the sun was setting into the horizon to end the day and begin the night. At Fluttershy's place, the pale yellow Pegasus Pony was busy tucking the baby animals into bed with their mothers. Right now, she was just finishing up with the baby chicks in their nests in the tree.

"Good night, little ones," she purred softly as the mother birds hopped into their nests to keep their babies warm. "Be sure to get plenty of sleep so that you'll be ready for your singing lessons in the morning." She then smiled as the little chicks yawned and fell asleep. Then she flew down to the ground and settled down besides her pet bunny Angel.

"How are the baby bunnies, Angel?" she asked him. He then placed his paws together next to his cheeks, closed his eyes, and made snoring noises to indicate that the babies are fast asleep.

"That is good to hear," she replied. "Thank you, Angel; you've been a big help. Now let's get ourselves to bed." The two of them then headed for the tree house together. Suddenly, they stopped at the sound of quiet but noticeable thud.

"What was that?" Fluttershy squeaked in fear. Knowing his master is too scared to investigate, Angel hopped over to check it out.

"Angel, no!" his owner called after him in fear. "It…it's probably nothing." The bunny didn't listen and headed over to investigate anyway. Worried for his safety, Fluttershy ran after him to the back of the house where the noise came from. But when they got there, they saw nothing. Angel then scratched his head in confusion.

"I…guess we must have imagined it," Fluttershy said as a large shadowy figure rose up from behind her. Angel turned around and cried out in fear when he saw the figure behind the Pony.

"What's wrong, Angel?" she asked with surprise. Before the bunny could warn her, the figure threw its arms around her, making her cry out in fear.

"Who is it?" she cried. "Please let me go!"

"Don't be scared, Fluttershy," the figure assured her kindly. "I don't want to hurt you. I only wanted to see you again." Fluttershy stopped in mid-struggle when she recognized the voice. She turned to see that the figure is really Pyrus, the dragon whose smoky snoring almost covered Equestria in a hazardous haze.

"It's you!" she gasped with surprise. Pyrus smiled in reply.

"I am happy that you remember me," he replied softly. "I was afraid that you have forgotten me."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"I wanted to see you again," he answered, giving her a soft hug. "And to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked. Before he could answer, the dragon looked down to see Angel hopping up and down on his tail to make him release Fluttershy. With an annoyed glare, he picked the little critter up with his tail and set him down on a tree branch not too far from the ground.

"We can't talk here," he then answered here. "We need someplace more private. I need you to come with me, though…Will you…please?" Fluttershy then saw that he really wants to talk to her alone.

"Alright," she replied with a nod. With a relieved smile, Pyrus held her bridal style and took off into the sky. With a whimper, the Pony clutched onto his neck.

"Do not worry, Fluttershy," he whispered to her softly. "I won't let you fall." Back at the ground, Angel had returned his feet to the ground and saw that Pyrus had flew off with his master. Fearing the worst, he hopped as fast as he could to get help.


	4. A Double Date Interrupted…By Disaster!

Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Ch.4: A Double Date Interrupted…By Disaster!**

Just outside of Ponyville and on a hill, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were on a double date with their boyfriends Marvin and Lionwing. While Marvin and Twilight stargaze via telescope, Rainbow and Lionwing sip from a chocolate/strawberry milkshake.

"Oh, Marvin!" Twilight cried to her Martian boyfriend. "I think I've found Columba! Look! Look! Look!" She quickly moved out of the way so Marvin can look into the telescope.

"You're right," he cried with excitement. "It _is _Columba the Dove!" He then hugged the violet Unicorn. "That's my girl!" Twilight giggled in reply.

"Those two sure are cute when stargazing," Rainbow laughed.

"Not as cute as _you_," Lionwing purred, nuzzling his beak into her cheek.

"Lionwing, not in front of the others," the Pegasus giggled/hissed, trying to pull away with a blush on her face.

"It's okay, kitten," he whispered, wrapping his wing around her body. "Let them watch."

"Oh, you…"she replied with a smirk. Just as they were about to kiss, Angel popped up all panicky in between them, making them kiss him on the cheeks. Opening their eyes and seeing that they're kissing a bunny instead of each other, the two lovebirds pulled apart to spat out the bunny fur on their lips.

"Oh, what in the world-"

"Gross!" Hearing their two friends cry out, Twilight and Marvin turned to see Angel with them.

"Angel?" Twilight said, recognizing Fluttershy's rabbit. "What are you doing here? Is Fluttershy okay?" He then started pantomiming as if he's playing charades.

"Okay, okay," Marvin said, trying to translate. "First word…first part of the word…uh, fly? No, flutter! Yeah, flutter…second part…sounds like…cry…uh, pry? Dry? Shy? Shy! The first word is 'Fluttershy'. Okay, second word…first syllable…sounds like…lid…uh, kid? Kid, okay. Second syllable…uh, sleep! No, uh, nap. Kidnap? I think he's saying Fluttershy's kidnapped!" Angel tapped his nose to indicate he's correct.

"Fluttershy's kidnapped?" Rainbow cried, jumping to her feet. "Who did it?" Angel started pantomiming again.

"Okay," Twilight said, her turn to translate. "Uh, snoring and coughing…flying and snarling…Sounds like the dragon that almost covered all of Equestria in a smoky haze!" Angel tapped his nose to indicate correction.

"Dragon? Smoky haze?" Lionwing replied. "What's all that about?"

"We'll explain later," Twilight answered. "Right now, we need to get the others and help Fluttershy. Rainbow, you and Lionwing go get the others. Marvin, I need you to come with me. We have to let Princess Celestia know right away."

"Right behind you, dear," he replied, activating his jetpack. He then picked up Twilight bridal style and flew off for the library. Rainbow and Lionwing then flew off to find the other Ponies.

At the library, Spike was just enjoying his before bed snack of blue sapphire muffins while drawing a picture of Rarity as a beautiful princess and himself as a knight.

"Hmm…should make my cape look gorgeous that even Rarity would love it. If I were Rarity, would I prefer cerulean blue or—"

"SPIKE!" The little dragon jumped with a yelp when Twilight and Marvin burst in the room.

"I wasn't drooling over Rarity! Honest!" he cried, clutching the picture to his chest. Marvin gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Never mind that, Spike," Twilight said in panic. "We need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia. Fluttershy's been kidnapped!" Spike dropped his picture in shock.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" He then rushed off to get a quill and some parchment, leaving the picture for Marvin and Twilight to see.

"I'm not even _going_ to ask," the Martian then said to his magical girlfriend.


	5. The Princess' Unexpecting Night

Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Ch.5: The Princess' Unexpecting Night**

Back at Castle Celestia in Canterlot, Princess Celestia had walked into her bedroom while her little sister Luna was watching the night. She had quite a day today with her councils and meetings, so she is looking forward to a restful night.

Just as she was about to settle into her soft bed, the fire in her fireplace flared up and a scroll flew out of the flames and towards her. Wondering what it's about, the Sun Princess took the scroll with her horn's magic and began to read it:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am afraid I have received terrible news. The dragon that had almost covered Equestia in a smoky haze has returned, only this time he has taken Fluttershy. Why he has done so I'm not sure, but I am positive that he has taken her to the cave at the top of the mountain outside Ponyville. Marvin, Lionwing, Spike, the girls, and I will go to the mountain and help Fluttershy, but please take the greatest of care. I can't help but get the feeling it's all of Discord's doing. Please wish us the best of luck and that your sister Princess Luna will watch over us alongside her moon._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

Princess Celestia couldn't believe what she has read. Fluttershy kidnapped by the dragon that almost covered Equestria in a smoky haze? Oh, poor dear Bearer of the Element of Kindness. The Princess then walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the night sky.

"Little Sister," she said quietly, "though you may not have gotten the message as well, please watch over Twilight and the others tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure she will," an all-too-familiar-voice said behind her. "In fact, I want her to as well so I can carry out the rest of my plan." Celestia turned around, only to have Discord coil around her body, hold her in his arms, and bring his face close to hers.

"Discord!"

"Missed me, my little creampuff?" he purred, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Let me go!" she cried, squirming in his clutches. "GUARDS!"

"Sorry, sweet stuff," he said with a sly grin, "but they won't come. I've sound-proof your room." Celestia looked up at Discord with fear. He thinks of everything, doesn't he?

"You're probably thinking 'What a bad time for poor little Fluttershy to get kidnapped' because her friends have to go and save her, am I right?" he asked with a playful shrug of his shoulders. The white Alicorn blinked with intrigue.

"How did you know Fluttershy's been kidnapped?" she demanded.

"Oh, just a 'lucky' guess," he answered with a shrug. "That, and I was the one who set up the whole thing."

"What?"

"Remember that big red dragon that almost covered all of Equestria in a smoky a few months back?" he asked her. "Well, my boys found out that he's crushing on sweet little Fluttershy and gave him the chance to go to her. While he's busy wooing her, her dear friends will be attempting to save her…all while I get you to myself." He then teased her with a flirty tiger growl, making her blush.

"You're quite the persistent goofball, aren't you?" she teased back.

"All this is just one crazy night for you, my little kitten," he purred before planting a kiss on her lips. While she was unfortunately distracted by it, Discord snapped his fingers, and the two of them disappeared to teleport to Discord's hideout.


	6. What Fluttershy Feels

****I don't own this song; I got it from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Ch.6: What Fluttershy Feels**

Back with Fluttershy, she and Pyrus have just reached the cave at the top of the mountain, and the dragon gently settled her back onto the ground. The yellow Pegasus then turned to the red dragon as he looked up at the stars.

"The stars are just beautiful at this height, aren't they?" he then asked her. Fluttershy then looked up to see how beautiful the night sky is when at the top of the mountain; she forgot all about her acrophobia.

"They _are_ beautiful," she replied before turning to the moon. "And the moon…so close…I could just reach out and touch it." Pyrus then turned to her with a smile.

"I already have my piece of the moon right here," he purred, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Taken by surprise, Fluttershy jumped back with a whimper. She would have run off, but Pyrus wrapped his tail around her to stop her, causing her to turn to his golden eyes.

**Pyrus: **Why'd ya run away?

Don't ya like my style?

Why don't ya come and play?

I'll guarantee you a great big smile

I come from the

Imagination

And I'm here strictly by your

Invocation

So whadya say?

Why don't we dance a while?

As he sang the last part to her, Pyrus took her into his arms into a slow dance. Hopefully, singing to her and a gentle dance would sooth her. He couldn't help but chuckle at the cute blush on her face.

**Pyrus:** I'm the heart of swing

I'm the twist and shout

When ya gotta sing

When ya gotta let it out

You call me, and I come

A-runnin'

I turn the music on,

I bring the fun in

Now we're partyin'

That's what it's all about

Fluttershy felt at a daze as she danced with Pyrus. He is quite a great singer and a good dancer. And he's just so gentle with her. Why is he acting this way? And why is he looking at her with that alluring gaze of his?

**Pyrus:** 'Cuz I know

What you feel, girl

I know

Just what it feels, girl

"Uh, P-Pyrus," she then asked with a shy pink blush (he told her his name earlier). "You said you wanted to…talk to me…about something. Can you please tell me what it is?"

**Pyrus:** All these melodies

They go on too long

Then that energy

Starts to come on way too strong

All those hearts lay open

That must sting

Plus your blushin'

Got me combustin'

That's the penalty

When love is but a song

"Fluttershy," he then purred as he held her closer to him. "Ever since that day we first encountered each other, I felt the yearning to be with you always. You are the only Pony I want in my life."

**Pyrus:** You've soothed me down

To save your town

So you're my royalty

In the skies we'll go

With the land below

And you'll be my bride-to-be

Fluttershy's eyes went wide with shock. He wants her to marry him? She then tried to pull away from him as he tried to kiss her on the lips.

"Pyrus, we can't," she protested with a blush. "It's too sudden."

**Pyrus:** 'Cuz I know

What you feel, girl

**Fluttershy:** No, you see

You and me

Won't be very regal

**Pyrus:** I'll marry

You, girl

**Fluttershy:** What I mean

I'm no queen

So Dragon Queen's not legal

But Pyrus doesn't want her to go. If he does and she doesn't agree to become his mate, he'll return to his normal size. So he held her even closer, making her blush more madly.

"Please, Fluttershy," he begged softly. "Let me spend the rest of my life with you."

**Pyrus:** I'll bring dark armies to ruin

And still have time bring a soft shoe in

**Fluttershy:** Well, that's great

But it's late

Please let me go free

Fluttershy then tried to get out of his grip again only to have them fall back a little so they can look over the ledge…and see Fluttershy's friends running up to the base of the mountain with Marvin, Lionwing, and Spike.

**Pyrus:** Something's cookin', I'm at the griddle

I can out-sing any big fiddle

**Fluttershy:** They'll get a scare

If I'm not there

My friends will come for me

"My friends!" Fluttershy cried with hope. "They came for me!" Seeing them, Pyrus growled before wrapping his tail around his Pegasus to hold her and have free hands. He then took out a green and yellow medallion that he got from Kaa and Hiss before arriving at Fluttershy's tree.

"I didn't want to have to do this," he said to Fluttershy, "but I can't have your friends interfere with my wooing you." He then blew a flame into the medallion, and Fluttershy watched in horror as the medallion dissipated into green and yellow wisps that flew down the mountain.

"Pyrus, please…" Fluttershy begged softly. His gaze only softened as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry, my love," he replied, nuzzling into her neck, "but I just can't…"

**Pyrus:** Now we're partyin'

That's what it's all about


	7. The Rescue Team's Obstacles

****Sorry about the really LOOOOONG wait. I was so caught up in my Ninjago fanfics, I almost forgot about this one. Plus, I was suffering from a little writer's block. Fortunately, I have finished this chapter and started on the next one. Enjoy!

**Ch.7: The Rescue Party's Obstacles**

Back with the rescue party, it was making its way up the mountains, Twilight in the lead. On her back was Spike, who was looking up at the mountain with a gulp. Behind her, Lionwing had Marvin, Applejack, and Rarity ride on his back. Pinkie skipped at his left; Rainbow flew at his right. The gryphon looked up at the mountain with a blank look in his eyes.

"It sure is high up," he stated. "Don't you think that it might be quicker if Rainbow and I just _fly _us up there?"

"I just can't help but get the feeling that dragon might expect that," Twilight answered.

"Lionwing and I can check," Marvin volunteered. "If the coast is clear, we'll come back for you." Twilight just frowned at him with concern. It sounds like a good idea, but it also sounds dangerous. The Martian anticipated this of course.

"Don't worry," he assured her as Applejack and Rarity got off Lionwing's back. "As long as Lionwing and I stick together, we'll be okay." Twilight then hugged him.

"Be careful," she whispered to him as Rainbow then hugged Lionwing and kissed him on the cheek.

"You so much as break a bone in your body, and that will be the last kiss you get from me for a week," she said to him sternly. The gryphon just laughed as he nudged her softly.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I've faced far worse than this." The others stood back as he spread his wings for take-off…and glowing green tentacles shot out at him from the side.

"LIONWING!" Rainbow screamed as the gryphon reared up with surprise, causing Marvin to jump off. Twilight rushed up to him.

"Marvin, are you okay?" she cried.

"I'm fine," he answered, "but Lionwing—" The two of them turned to the gryphon he fell to the ground, the tentacles becoming green ropes tied around his waist to pin his wings to his sides. They and Rainbow then rushed up to him.

"Lionwing, what happened?" the rainbow-maned Pegasus cried as her boyfriend stood up.

"I don't know," he answered, turning to the ropes. "These things just shot out at me." He then tried to gnaw them off with his beak and cut them with his claws, but their as strong as wire. He roared with frustration.

"WHY ISN'T THIS THING BREAKING ALREADY?!"

"It must be a spell that Discord and his snakes provided for the dragon," Twilight answered.

"Well, couldn't they give it a different color?" asked Rarity in disgust. "That shade of green just won't do at all."

"Ooh, I think I have some yellow streamers in my saddle pack!" Pinkie said, looking into one of her packs. "That might help."

"Girls, we need to focus here," Twilight said. "That dragon obviously wanted to keep us away from him and Fluttershy."

"Seems rather odd," Marvin said with some thought. "Angel never mentioned anything about a fight or a struggle. It's almost like…he _asked_ her to come with her, and she said yes."

"What are ya getting' at, Marv?" asked Applejack.

"What if this isn't a kidnapping of vengeance but…a kidnapping of passion?"

"You saying that dragon's crushing on Fluttershy?" Rainbow cried. "That's just weird, dude!"

"I don't see _you_ complain about Spike's—" Twilight was suddenly cut off when Pinkie shoved a cupcake into her mouth to keep the Unicorn quiet about Spike's crush on Rarity. Marvin watched as the two of them exchanged glares but decided to brush it aside.

"I am simply saying if he wants vengeance on Fluttershy, why didn't he attack her instead of kidnapping her and attacking _us_?" he asked. Twilight then placed her hoof onto her chin in thought.

"He does have a good point now that I think about it," stated Rarity.

"Then if Rainbow flies up there," Spike replied, "the same thing might happen to her. And those…green things might be pretty quick, even for her."

"So I can't _fly_ up there?" the blue Pony replied indignantly. "That stinks."

"You can ride on my back if you like, Rainy," Lionwing purred, trying to cheer her up. Rainbow just gave him a playful glare.

"Real sweet of you, Lion," she replied.

"Well, we better keep moving," Twilight said to the group. "And be on your guard. There's no telling what other tricks that dragon has up his wing _or_ how strong they will be." With an agreeing nod, the others followed her up the mountain.

As the Unicorn Bearer of Magic had anticipated, Pyrus had sent out more spells to keep the rescue team from reaching him and Fluttershy. One spell had some boulders and dead trees take on the frightening appearance of monsters much like in the Everfree Forest when searching for the Elements of Harmony. However, with Pinkie's Giggle at the Ghosties song and some laughter, they overcame the spell just like in the Everfree Forest.

Another spell had some vines in a large tree catch the little Ponies in their clutches. Fortunately, they missed Lionwing, Marvin, and Spike, and the three of them used Marvin's laser gun, Lionwing's claws and beak, and Spike's claws and fire to free the girls. Spike wouldn't stop swooning after Rarity thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

The final spell they came across was when they were only a few yards away from Pyrus' cave. A huge thicket of thorns brushes shot up from the ground and grew to five times as tall as Lionwing and five times his length from tail to beak. What's worse is that it took up the whole width of the path. The thorns look pretty sharp to cut through flesh, but Twilight isn't the slightest bit worried.

"Seems to me this dragon's loosing his touch," she replied before concentrating on a spell. Everyone watched in awe as the thorns glowed with a red-violet aura before blossoming into various vine flowers. Marvin then hugged her proudly.

"That's my girl," he said to her. The violet Unicorn simply smiled affectionately before the group made it's way through the now safe vines.

Meanwhile, Pyrus had rushed back into the cave after he cast his thorn brush spell to stop the rescue group, Fluttershy still in his tail's coils. After the two of them are inside the cave together, the last of the medallion's magic became a door to keep the Ponies out.

"Pyrus, please," Fluttershy begged him fearfully. "Let me go, and I'll ask the others not to hurt you." Pyrus only turned to her with a firm face.

"Not until you agree to become my mate," he replied, bringing his tail closer so he can hold her in his arms and wings. The yellow Pegasus then looked into his golden eyes, her eyes shining with tears forming in them.

"Why can't you just give me some time to think?" she whimpered, trying in vain not to cry.

"Because of my size," he answered softly, affectionately brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "If I let you go, and you say no to becoming my wife, I will return to my original size. That's how the spell works. And I want to stay _this_ size for you. I can't be with you if I'm not your size."

"What do you mean by a spell?" she asked him with confusion. "Are you saying you did this to yourself?"

"No," he answered with a shake of his head. "It was a creature who looks like a dragon but isn't. He calls himself Discord, and he wanted to help me win you over. He shrunk me so that I can be with you, but it's only permanent if you agree to be wife before I let you go. Please understand, Fluttershy…I love you too much to become large again."

"Pyrus…" Fluttershy couldn't believe that this dragon fell for Discord's trick just to be with her. And yet he's giving up his large size just to be with her. She would have said more, but he slammed his lips into her own to kiss her. Immediately, however, she closed her eyes and returned it. That sacrifice he made for her is just too much to ignore…

_BAM! _ The door of the cave entrance was blasted down by Twilight's magic, but the two of them kept kissing. Twilight and the others to rush into the cave. When they did, they were shocked to find Pyrus kissing their animal-loving friend on the lips.

"Oh, gracious!" Rarity gasped, covering her gapping mouth with both hoofs. Applejack pulled her hat over her eyes sheepishly as Pinkie whistled with impressiveness.

"Whoooa, didn't see _that_ coming," said the surprised Rainbow Dash.

"Little one, I don't think you'd want to watch this," Lionwing said, covering Spike's eyes with his wings.

"Hey, I can handle it," Spike retorted, moving the feathers off his eyes. "I'm old enough."

"Wow, just…wow," Twilight said with wide eyes before Marvin cleared his throat. Pyrus and Fluttershy broke the kiss and turned to the rescue group.

"Can we help you with something?" Pyrus asked in annoyance, a sign that he already knows the answer to that question.

"We want you to give our friend back!" Rainbow cried, quickly snapping out of it before flying in between the two of them. "And just what the hay do you think you're doing kissing her?"

"Rainbow, please," Fluttershy said, being her usual quiet and shy self out of bashfulness from the kiss. "Let me explain…"

"I'm kissing her because I am in love with her," Pyrus answered her with a growl. "And I am _not _letting her go, not until she agrees to be my mate."

"Pyrus," Fluttershy said to him with concern, "I don't think it's a very good idea to…"

"Her…become your mate?" the rainbow-maned Pony scoffed. "Yeah, right! Like _that's _ever gonna happen!"

"Oh, and like you're gonna stop me, little Miss Tough Filly?" he mocked back. "Oh, I'm so scared!"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to, you overgrown blimp of hot air!" Lionwing snarled. Apparently, he's been hanging around with Rainbow too much to be able to talk like that.

"And your point is?" Pyrus scoffed, giving him a mocking look in his eyes. That got the gryphon really angry.

"I'll rip your throat out for—"

"WAAIIIT!" Everyone stopped and froze when Fluttershy finally cried out and turned to her.

"Um…will everypony _please_ let me say something?" she asked timidly, sheepish about her sudden outburst.

"Of course, my little turtledove," Pyrus answered, letting her go with a smile. Rainbow's jaw dropped in shock.

"You're letting her talk just like that?!" she snapped at him, apparently annoyed.

"She can be pretty persuasive when you get past her timid nature," the red dragon stated with a shrug. Fluttershy then turned to the others.

"Please try to understand," she then said to them. "Pyrus didn't kidnap me. He asked me to come with him so that he can talk to me, and I said yes. He then told me that Discord shrunk him because he wants to be the same size as me. And he can't let me go because—"

"Discord did this to him?!" Twilight cried. "Oh, I _knew_ this is another one of his rotten tricks! He _so _would do something to capture Princess Celestia! That guy is gonna—"

"Twi, sweetie," Marvin said quickly, "you're overreacting again…" The Unicorn stopped her ranting and looked around to see everyone staring at her as if she's gone psycho again.

"Uh, sorry…" she replied with a sheepish grin.

"Wait a minute," Pyrus replied with a blink of realization. "Are you saying I've been…doped?"

"If by doped, you mean fooled, then YES!" Rainbow snapped. Applejack then pulled her down back to the ground so that she can calm down.

"The thing is, Pyrus," she explained, "is that Discord's the ancient chaos demon from long time ago."

"He's also in love with our ruler Princess Celestia and is doing everything he can to have her to himself," Twilight added. "He tricked Marvin here into being a Unicorn Pony so he can be with me, and he used Lionwing to get to Rainbow Dash. I think he shrunk you and tricked you into taking Fluttershy to distract us while he went to kidnap the princess."

"Are you saying he _used_ me?" Pyrus roared, now angry at the thought of the chaos demon tricking him into distracting the Ponies from helping their Princess. "Why, that rotten—" He let out an enraged roar that made Spike jump with a yelp and hide behind Lionwing, who was also surprised by the roar.

"Where can I find that freakish excuse of a dragon impersonator?" he demanded. "I'll teach him a thing or two about making a fool out of a dragon!" Fluttershy quickly went up to his side and placed her hoof on his arm to calm him down.

"Pyrus, please calm down," she said. "Getting angry won't solve anything. It will only make things worse." Pyrus turned to his beloved Pegasus, and his enraged face softened into a loving frown.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy," he said to her. "I just feel so…responsible."

"Well, ya _should _be!" Rainbow snapped at him. "If ya haven't kidnapped Fluttershy, than the Princess—"

"Rainbow, stop it!" Twilight snapped with a glare. Realizing that she's only making things worse, the rainbow Pony stopped yelling at Pyrus.

"Sorry," she replied lowly.

"I think we should go help the Princess 'n' fast," Applejack.

"Knowing Discord," Rarity stated, "he must have taken her to the abandoned castle in the Everfree Forest." Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Then I'm going with you," Pyrus said firmly. "I caused this mess, so I'm going to fix it."

"Uh, it's good to hear that you want to help," Lionwing replied before turning to the ropes that are still binding his wings to his sides. "But could you do something about _this_ first please?"

"Oh, sorry," the dragon replied before poking at the ropes with his tail. The ropes shook a little before falling off of the gryphon's sides, freeing his wings.

"Finally!" he cried, spreading out his wings. Applejack, Marvin, and Twilight then climbed onto his back as Spike climbed onto Rainbow Dash's. Pinkie and Rarity climbed onto Pyrus' back. Then they and Fluttershy dashed out of the cave and flew off into the sky to find and rescue Princess Celestia.


	8. Rescue with a HUGE Price

****Ch.8: A Rescue with a HUGE Price****

In the abandoned palace of the Everfree Forest, Discord held Celestia in his arms as they lied on the divan together. So far, all he's been doing to her is cuddling, but she has a feeling he might do something to take their "relationship" to the next level. The Alicorn of the Sun would've fought back, but she has on an orange collar to render her powerless. So all she could do is melt into his warm embrace as he nuzzled into her silky, fragrant mane.

"If you would like a special treat to enjoy a lovely night such as this," he purred into her ear softly, "what would it be?" Celestia would've asked to be released but decided against it. Discord is apparently not going to let her go anytime soon, so it seems proper to just amuse him a bit. Besides, it sounds like fun. She then decided on one of her favorites.

"I would guess…a red velvet tart topped with rose petals," she answered with a shy smile. Discord smiled at her cute expression before turning to Kaa and Hiss standing at the doorway.

"How 'bout it, boys?" he asked them before turning back to his princess. "One dozen red velvet tarts topped with rose petals." Kaa and Hiss bowed their heads in reply.

"Asss you wish, massster," they said to him in unison. The two of them then slithered out of the room to carry out their task, leaving the couple alone. Celestia then turned to Discord with an arched eyebrow.

"A _dozen_ tarts?"

"Want to keep your sweet tooth satisfied," he explained. She merely smirked at him.

"If you keep on spoiling like this," she warned playfully, "I'm going to get fat."

"C'mon, I know you still have your high metabolism," he replied, tracing his claw around her stomach. She then tried to suck it in with a giggle.

"Discord, no!" she giggled, pushing his hand away with her front hooves. "I'm still ticklish there." He then smiled evilly.

"Oh, you still are…" he purred before wrapping his tail around her upper body to keep her front hooves up before moving his lips to her white tummy. That made Celestia scared.

"Discord, don't you dare—"

PHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFF!

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! HAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOT THAHAHAHAHAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! STOHAHAHAHAP!" The poor princess began laughing hysterically as her opposite began blowing raspberries into her stomach and tickling her sides. That area has always been her most ticklish spot. Suddenly…

CRAAASH! Discord shot his head up to see Pyrus and Lionwing crash into one of the windows and let Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash enter. Celestia then gasped for air as the others got off their friends' backs.

"Oh, now why do you have to go and kill the mood?" Discord demanded, still holding Celestia with his tail. "We were just having a little fun."

"I'll show you a 'little fun'," Pyrus growled. "Think you can make a fool out of me and make me look bad in front of my Fluttershy? You're in for it now, pal!" Discord just glared at him with his claws glowing.

"Correction," he said. "_You're _in for it!" He then shot a powerful yellow blast at Pyrus, sending him out the window and right through the forest outside of the ruins.

"PYRUS!" Fluttershy cried, fear and devastation grabbing at her heart with cold claws. "NOOO!" She then flew out of the castle to find him and make sure that he is alright. Lionwing and Marvin then turned to him angrily.

"You're going to regret doing _that_, demon," Marvin growled before climbing onto Lionwing's back. Discord just smirked at them arrogantly before setting Celestia onto the divan and unraveling his tail around her.

"I'll be back in a minute, my little cream puff," he purred to her before crouching before the duo like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey. They then charged at each other, and the battle began.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy flew through the forest, tears torturing her to shed them as she searched for Pyrus. She couldn't help but feel as though it was her own fault that Pyrus got hurt. Deep down, she had always like the dragon too, but she was too scared to say anything. She even became more scared when he took her so that he can marry her. If only she said yes. The he wouldn't have ended up hurt.

"Pyrus!" she called out in her normal voice. "Where are you?" She suddenly heard loud groaning and rushed to where the sound came from. When she reached the clearing, she gasped with shock. Lying before her is Pyrus, now his large size. Discord has removed the spell from him as punishment for his betrayal.

"Oh, Pyrus," the yellow Pegasus cried, rushing to his side. "Oh, please tell me you're alright." The dragon could only groan once more before opening his eyes. When he did, he saw that Fluttershy is smaller than him, a sign that he's no longer small enough for her. He then looked away from the tearing Pony in shame.

"I'm not alright," he said with a lump in his throat. "I'm big again. I thought that if I help you save your princess, you would like me too, and I can stay small for you. But now that I'm big again…all hope is lost for me." Fluttershy looked up at him with shining eyes.

"No, it's not," she protested with a whimper. "You can still save her, and…I've liked you too." Pyrus turned to her in reply.

"Y-You do? Even after what I've done?" Fluttershy smiled before pressing the side of her head into her chest.

"Of course I do," she stated. "You just made another bad decision by listening to Discord. I was unsure if you liked me after our last encounter because of what I told you about your hazy snoring." He just smiled at her.

"Well, the thing is, Fluttershy, I got my snoring problem fixed. When you told me my smoky snoring was becoming a health hazard to others, I felt bad and went to a good dragon doctor to get it taken care of. As a result my nasal passages feel much better." Fluttershy smiled up at him in reply.

"I knew you were a good dragon," she replied. With a determined look now in his eyes, Pyrus looked up at the castle he was blasted out of.

"Then it's time I put that goodness of mine to good use," he said with a growl.

Back at the palace, Lionwing was panting heavily as was Marvin. The poor gryphon was scratched and burned all over, and the Martian had some bruises and a black-and-blue eye (well, a _blue _eye anyway since he's already a _black_-skinnedalien). As their girlfriends and the other Ponies watched in horror, Discord approached them with hands glowing with amber-colored energy.

"Looks like you two won't last very long," he said to them with a maniacal grin of arrogance. "Guess some time with your girlfriends has made you soft."

"You leave Twilight and Rainbow out of this, creep," Lionwing growled angrily, despite his injuries. The Draconequus just chuckled lowly.

"Still got some spunk in ya, huh?" he replied as his hands glowed more brightly. "I'll give ya that for a plus." He then raised his hands up until they were leveled with his head. "Too bad it won't do you much good…"

**KRRAAASSSSHHHHH!** Everyone looked up with a start when the roof was suddenly ripped off by a large red scaly hand with claws. They then saw that it was Pyrus, now his large size and with Fluttershy riding on his shoulder. The dragon then lowered his head to glare at Discord, who nervously lowered his no-longer-glowing hands.

"Uh, maybe making you big again _was_ a bad," he said with a gulp and a sheepish smile.

"Ya think?" Pyrus replied with a growl before letting out a huge roar to send Discord flying across the room. As that happened, Kaa and Hiss came in with a plate full of red velvet tarts topped with rose petals.

"One dozen red velvet ta—AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Before they could move out of the way, Discord crashed in them. When the dust cleared, the trio was in an unconscious, tart-smeared pile.

"That's gotta hurt," Spike said with a grimacing wince.

"I second that," Twilight replied as Princess Celestia got up. Her collar was also gone due to Discord getting knocked out.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight cried, rushing up to her mentor. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she assured the little Unicorn before looking up at Pyrus. "Thank you for helping us, Pyrus." The red dragon nodded before lowering his hand down to the floor.

"Allow me to take you back to Canterlot," he said to her politely. "It's the least I can do for what I've done." With a smiling nod of gratitude, the Alicorn stepped onto the hand, followed by everypony else. Since his injuries are pretty bad, Lionwing did so reluctantly. Once they are all in his hand, Pyrus took off into the sky and flew for Canterlot.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Kaa groaned after the evil trio came around.

"Obviously," Discord answered with a growl.


	9. Celestia's Thank You Gift

****Ch.9: Celestia's Thank You Gift****

A short while later, Pyrus landed in the courtyard of Castle Celestia and settled the group onto the grass. He smiled as Twilight embraced the princess, exclaiming how happy she is that she's okay. His smile became a frown, however, when he turned to Fluttershy. Now that he's back to normal dragon size, he can't be with her…even if she loves him back. Princess Celestia noticed this right away and remembered Discord telling her that he wanted to be Pony size to be with Fluttershy. Now she plans to properly thank him with his one wish.

"Pyrus," she said to him, making the large red dragon turn to her, "what you have done was a great sacrifice, and I am very grateful to you for it." The dragon just looked in shame.

"It's not just sacrifice," he stated. "It's punishment. After all I've done to Fluttershy's friends, I've deserved it."

"But you've made up for it by giving up your small size and coming to my rescue," the Princess pointed out. "For that, I want you to have this." With her magic, she placed into his hand a leather chest with golden hinges.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy when she saw the chest as well.

"My thank you gift to him for helping you and saving me," she answered. "However, you must not open it until you have taken the others home, Fluttershy being the last. Once you two are home at her home, _then_ you may open it." With an understanding nod, Pyrus picked up the group and placed them on his back.

"Thank you," he said to Celestia before taking off into the sky. The Princess simply watched after him with a smile until he was out of sight. Then she went back into her castle.

Back with Pyrus and the group, the dragon had returned the Ponies back to Ponyville. He dropped Twilight, Spike, and Marvin off at the library and Rainbow and Lionwing at Rainbow's place. Then he took the other Ponies home before taking Fluttershy home. Once the two of them have landed inside the backyard, many of Fluttershy's animal friends came out to welcome her back, including little Angel who hugged her tightly.

"There, there, Angel," she cooed, hugging back the teary-eyed bunny. "It's alright; I'm here." Pyrus smiled at her sadly before turning to the chest still in his hands. He then remembered Celestia's words and decided to open it before he leaves Fluttershy. He then tipped the lid up with his free claw…

Fluttershy squealed with surprise when a flash of light shown behind her. When it vanished, she turned and was surprise at what she saw. Pyrus is small again, now only a foot and a half taller than her like he was before. The dragon was also shocked himself.

"Wha-What happened?" he said before turning to the chest, only to find that it has become a note:

"_Pyrus, because of what you have done for us all out of love for Fluttershy, I grant you this one wish. You are now small enough to be with her and stay that way as long as you also remember to be yourself and to her. May your love forever be strong. Princess Celestia."_

Hearing these good news, Fluttershy jumped up and hugged him, now being able to wrap her front legs around his neck again to hug him. As he returned the hug, Pyrus thought about what happened between the two of them back at the cave. It's true that he's rushing the relationship too quickly in their new relationship with marriage, but he can still be with her another way.

"Fluttershy," he said, tilting her chin up with his tail so he can look into her eyes. "You've been on my mind since the day we first met." He smiled when she blushed in reply, loving how cute she looks. "And it's true; it is too soon to ask you to be my mate. So…may I court you until we are ready?" Fluttershy just smiled in reply.

"Of course, you may," she whispered softly. Pyrus of course heard her, for he took her into her arms and kissed her on the lips. Fluttershy simply kissed him back, happy that they can now be together.

Back at Celestia's room, the Princess watched the two lovers kiss and smiled at their happiness. She then brought out her red memory book and opened it to a blank page before placing her horn on it. Using her Memory Spell, she brought up a picture of Pyrus flying through the starry night sky with Fluttershy in his arms and entitled it _Fluttershy's Big Heart_. Smiling at her work, Celestia closed the book and turned to the open window.

"Until next time, Discord…" she said with a smile before she went to bed.

"_Until next time, Celestia,"_ she heard Discord's voice say in her head. She was a little surprised at first but smiled at the promise before turning in.


End file.
